


the spirits may still be around us but i don't really care

by KitsuneSweetGarden



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys, sort of modern fantasy, this is the only genre i know how to write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweetGarden/pseuds/KitsuneSweetGarden
Summary: In a world where magic exists, a young boy named Alfonse gets lost in a magic forest, and meets a mysterious person named Hríd, who claims to be a medium. At first Alfonse thinks it was all a dream, but upon returning to that forest, he meets Hríd again, who is more than happy to spend time with another human.The night comes, and Alfonse decides to stay with the mysterious yet magical man. Both overwhelmed by feelings of loneliness, lay together on a soft, gigantic bed, on the third floor of a seemingly abandoned mansion, surrounded by soft lights floating by.





	the spirits may still be around us but i don't really care

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is from a personal au me and my friend made up in our constant thirst for soft hrífonses  
english isn't my first language, so excuse any spelling mistakes i may have (i can't even write properly in spanish lmao)

Hríd leaves Alfonse alone in the neat room for a while, coming back after a few minutes with two sets of sleeping gowns.

"Here, this one's for you. It used to be mine when I was younger, but I'm sure it'll fit you perfectly," the mysterious man says with a gentle smile, one that makes Alfonse's loneliness drift away with just looking at it.

He nods shyly after staring for a moment, then leaves to the bathroom to get changed. After doing so, curiosity overcomes Alfonse's mind, he turns on the sink water and watches as the crystal clear liquid falls from the tube. He wonders how come there's any drain system or electricity in a big mansion at the middle of nowhere. Even after seeing all of those spirits, somehow growing ice skates on his shoes and literally watching Hríd stain glass in pretty pinka and green colors in front of his eyes, his mind cannot comprehend how does someone use magic for such mundane things as electricity and water. His whole life he thought magic only existed for the sake of hurting or being all pretentious with quirky tricks, he used to think mediums were just scammers trying to get money from the pain of people. Yet Hríd seems so... Genuine. Every single time he looks at that face, he holds his hands, he sees through those beautiful eyes of his, one just knows how pure he is. No need for lies or deceit, even if he's sharing such a huge secret as the spirit world is, the man is 100% honest in every single word he utters, and that alone makes Alfonse feel so reassured and happy.

His train of thought is cut-off by Hríd gently knocking on the door, "are you okay there? Should I look for something bigger?" He asks, and even if they've just known each other for 2 days, Alfonse can hear genuine concern in his voice.

So he closes the water and comes out with his clothes neatly arranged on his arms, he even smiles softly at Hríd, a sight people who know him back in the city would call "rare".

"It fits perfectly, don't worry. Where should I put these?" He shows the already-in-pajamas man, who gently takes the clothes and puts them on a strange conduct on the room.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow morning they'll be clean and ready for you to wear them again," Hríd then sits in the bed and pats next to himself, as if saying 'sit here'.

Alfonse can't help chuckling and coming closer to do as he said, then leaning on the taller one just to feel him closer, "you were right earlier, it's getting kind of cold in here."

"See? Though, covers are enough to keep you warm for the night, but I figured that since we're both humans... We could warm each other up."

"You admitted that you just wanted to hug me earlier, though."

Hríd goes red, looking down in shame, "th- that's because being close to you feels nice... Is that weird between humans?"

The navy blue-haired one stays silent for a second, before shaking his head softly, "not really, I feel the same. Being close to you is... Comforting. I like your warmth."

"I make you feel warm?"

"Yes, you do."

"You make me feel warm too," and there's that smile again, that soft, gentle, pure smile that shows Hríd's feelings so easily.

They chat for a while longer, meaningless words, just comments about how different their worlds are. What really matters there is the way they’re suddenly holding hands, intertwining their fingers together, showing how being together soothes them, makes them forget what being lonely or alone felt like. Until they’re eventually talking as they lay in the bed, hiding in the beautifully crafted covers, resting like a pair of princes cuddling and feeling their partner as if every single touch would be the last one. But there’s no fear in them, only happiness for getting to spend another minute next to that person who makes them feel complete.

“Hríd…? Have you really been alone this entire time?”

Hríd doesn’t respond immediately, instead, he cuddles more and pulls Alfonse towards his chest, making sure he can’t see the sadness on his expression. Then softly answers his question, “my mother died giving birth to me, my father died over a decade ago… Ever since then, I’ve tried befriending people who get lost in the forest, but none of them have been like you, they’ve been surrounded by malice and so much negative feelings that would make me feel that the sole knowledge of my existence would pose threat to everything I wish to protect…”

“What makes me so special…? I’m just a human.”

“So am I, and we bear negative feelings as much as we do positive feelings, what makes us different than others is the fact that we don’t let those feelings burst out and control our whole existence.”

“Is that what bad spirits do?”

“Yes, they make you lose control of your life, loneliness turns into desperately trying to stay with someone, no matter the means.”

Alfonse looks terrified of that comment, it makes him feel grateful he met Hríd.

“But have no fear,” Hríd says, looking down at Alfonse, this time smiling sadly at him, “bad feelings can be overcome too, through different means. I have books speaking of science and psychology, things like depression and anxiety can even be suppressed by medicine nowadays… So it’s not all bad.”

“Is that part of the balance you spoke of earlier?”

Hríd nods softly, “the spirit world depends on the humans to keep it balanced. Me protecting a gate is just to make sure both good and evil keep existing.”

“Why?”

“Because there cannot be good without evil, and vice versa. Balance between things is what keeps this world going regardless of the things that happen in it.”

Something about that phrase makes Alfonse smile softly, maybe it’s the fact Hríd’s voice soothes him, or the fact his words speak to him, as though they were slaying a demon.

“Hríd?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For existing.”

Hríd looks confused, which makes Alfonse laugh.

“You’ve just made me really happy with that talk. I still don’t get many things about all the things you keep saying about spirits and such… But I think right now, I’ve gotten to know a little more, and gotten to know a little more about you.”

“About me? What did you learn about me?” He’s clueless.

“That you’re a wonderful human, and that I’m glad I met you.”

The purple-haired’s eyes widened, surprised and happy.

“I’m glad I met you too!” He exclaims with the biggest, stupidest smile ever, cheeks tinted in a nice red that makes him look even better than he usually does.

Hríd leans in, bumping their noses together softly in a ‘boop’ fashion. A strange way to showcase happiness, for sure, but Alfonse likes it. He mimics it after Hríd retracts, making him look even happier. Alfonse wouldn’t mind not going back home anytime soon, not being alone was better than feeling lonely in your own house with your own family, but being together with someone who makes him feel the way Hríd does is absolutely better than anything else. He knows that night he’ll rest well in Hríd’s arms, knowing that such a wonderful human being exists.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the name of the fic is literally a comment i could've added from alfonse but i couldn't bother  
i like it


End file.
